The Cursed Rings
by Star-Depp
Summary: Happily married, Will and Elizabeth think they are done with curses. But, two rings and Jack Sparrow change all of that as they find themselves in another dangerous cursed triangle. Some of Jack and Norrington's past revealed. JackGiselle WillElizabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Cursed Rings**

**CHAPTER 1: Drinks all around!**

**Chapter quote:**

_Cursed? My wedding ring is cursed? – Elizabeth Turner_

It was a beautiful day and a hot one. There wasn't a cloud in the bright blue sky. The sun was beaming down hard and everyone felt the intensity of the heat.

But, everyone stood with smiles on their faces on this happy day. Everyone but Governor Weatherby Swann and Commodore James Norrington that is.

Elizabeth walked down the aisle in her elegant white wedding gown where Will waited for her with a smile.

As the ceremony proceeded James Norrington grew more and more upset at the scene. But, he kept his feelings to himself. His usual stone expression remained on his face throughout the ceremony.

A few white doves flew across the sun. Elizabeth and Will both watched them then smiled at each other.

The women at the wedding fanned themselves trying to relief themselves from the heat.

Governor Swann stood next to Commodore Norrington after he gave his daughter away. Weatherby leaned over and spoke in Norrington's ear.

"I never thought this day would come and now I'm not sure if I'm ready for it."

James Norrington let a small smile form on his face.

Typical father talking about his daughter getting married.

"I'm very happy for her," James managed to say.

Governor Swann sighed. "As long as she's happy I'm happy I suppose."

"Indeed."

The Governor watched sympathetically as James Norrington listened to the wedding ceremony. Each and every word that came out of the preachers mouth caused that much more pain for James. After all, what's more painful than watching the woman you love marry a man you consider yourself superior to?

"I had rather hoped she would change her mind and marry you James. You know that."

The commodore didn't even look at Weatherby. "I know Governor. I had hoped for the same thing. But, this is the path she has chosen and we can't do anything about it."

"Yes, I know," Weatherby said sadly.

The wedding ceremony was coming to an end. The one part both Norrington and Governor Swann were dreading.

Will lifted Elizabeth's veil and kissed her passionately on the lips. He pulled away then Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

James closed his eyes and slowly looked down in despair. Governor Swann just looked forward out at the beautiful sea. Something caught his eye.

"Commodore what's that?" The Governor asking pointing.

But, commodore Norrington didn't hear him. He couldn't hear him over everyone clapping and cheering. He finally opened his eyes and saw the Governor pointing. He followed the direction of Weatherby's finger out to sea.

"Is that…?" Governor Swann asked. "It couldn't be…could it?"

"I think it is," James Norrington said seriously. "It's the Black Pearl."

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow steered the Black Pearl toward the Port Royal Dock. 

Ana Maria glanced over at Jack and shot him a glare.

"If memory serves me right the last time you were here you were sinking in _my_ boat! You still owe me a ship!" Ana Maria turned back around watching forward.

Jack stumbled backward a little in his usual drunken manor. "Almost forgot about that," he said to himself.

Jack landed his ship off to itself and out of the way. He told Mr. Gibbs to stay on the ship and make sure none of the people like Norrington tried to bother it.

* * *

Unaware that Jack was even near, Will and Elizabeth danced to the music provide by a local violinist and a chubby man playing the cello. 

Elizabeth had a large smile spread across her face and her eyes were lit up like the stars.

Will was even smiling as he danced along with Elizabeth. She was graceful, but Will had a hard time not stepping on her feet.

Suddenly Elizabeth stopped and looked around. "Where is my Father?"

Will looked around and saw hundreds of people, but not her father.

"I don't see Norrington," Will commented. "Maybe they went somewhere for a second."

Elizabeth shrugged. "They've both been acting strangely lately."

"It's because of me," Will said. "I know you're father wanted you to be with James and I know James doesn't like me now."

Elizabeth sighed. "I'm sorry Will. But, my father is happy as long as I'm happy and I've never been happier than I am right now."

Will smiled down at Elizabeth.

Will was right, James Norrington didn't care too much for Will Turner right now. Lately, he had just been starring blankly at him. As if trying to study him or figure him out. He did the same with Elizabeth. Whatever it was he was doing, it was creeping them both out.

Will and Elizabeth walked over to the edge of the cliff to get away from the crowd. It was a beautiful view. Then something dark in the middle of the waters caught both their eyes.

"The Black Pearl?" they said in unison.

"Aye that's right! Drinks all around! I love weddings," Jack Sparrow said pushing his way through the crowd.

"Pardon me…sorry…pardon me sir…sorry…"

"Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth said putting her hands on her hips.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he corrected her as soon as he finally made it out of the crowd.

Elizabeth smiled and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"Well I'm doing just great, how are you?" Jack said grinning. "Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

Will grinned. "How have you been?"

"I've been just great. Me and the Pearl have been sailing these seas for weeks. Other than that I've been in Tortuga."

Jack Sparrow looked the same. He had on a wrinkled white shirt and dark vest. He had a sash wrapped around him with rum stains on it. He had a belt and buckle. His boots were soaked and his pants were tucked in them. His hair was still long and black with beads in it and a red handkerchief. His hat black pirate hat sat neatly on his head.

"Why did you come back to Port Royal?" Elizabeth asked.

"For ye wedding of course! Now, where's the rum?"

Elizabeth laughed and flipped her hair out of her face.

Jack noticed her wedding ring and the large diamond sparking in the sunlight. Jack's smile left and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Will asked concerned.

"Where do you get that?" Jack asked pointing to the ring.

"Will of course!" Elizabeth said proudly admiring her wedding ring.

"Will." Jack said turning to him. "I need to know where that ring came from."

Will shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Does it really matter Jack? I mean, I'm finally married and where I got the ring isn't important."

Jack cocked an eye brow at him. "No son, it really does matter. That's no diamond on her finger. That's one of the cursed rings of the Bloody Star."

Elizabeth turned to Will. "Cursed? My wedding ring is cursed?"

"Jack! This is my wedding. This isn't an appropriate time for your crazy wild goose chases," Will said.

Elizabeth smiled again at Will. "He's right Jack. A cursed ring? That crazy talk! This is just an ordinary ring."

"Oh yea?" Jack said crossing his arms. "Then take it off."

"What?" Elizabeth said.

"Take it off. Just for a second then you can put it back on."

Elizabeth looked at Jack then at Will. She sighed and tugged at her ring on her finger. The ring wouldn't come off.

"Is it too small?" Will asked.

"No, it isn't," Elizabeth strained with all her strength to pull off the ring. "It's not even tight!"

Will turned to Jack a little weary now. "Why won't it come off?"

"Let's go somewhere else and I'll explain," Jack said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Cursed Rings**

**Chapter 2: The Legend of the Bloody Star**

**Chapter Quote: **

_He was a good man and a good pirate. He's very famous and every pirate has heard of him. I just wish I could remember his name… - Jack Sparrow_

Jack led the way to a private spot at Port Royal with the Black Pearl in sight. The ceremony kept going and Elizabeth and Will could still hear the music and laughter.

"What is this all about?" Will demanded.

"There they are!" a voice shouted interrupting Jack.

Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington walked up to the trio with a displeased look on their face.

Norrington glared at Jack and grabbed his pistol. "I should have shot you when I had the chance."

"They why didn't you?" Jack said grinning.

Governor Swann grabbed Norrington by the shoulder and eased the pistol away from Jack. "Calm down Commodore."

Governor Swann then turned to his daughter and her accompanies. "Can I have a moment alone with my daughter? Please?"

Will and Jack nodded and walked a few feet away out of hearing distance. James Norrington stumped off in the distance.

"Father, please! Must you create a scene like that on my wedding day?" Elizabeth asked.

"Now Elizabeth please understand. This _is_ your wedding day. It should not be interrupted by…that pirate!"

Elizabeth frowned. "He's a good man."

"But he's a pirate." Weatherby paused. "I know you think highly of him. I respect that, really I do. But, it's just not appropriate for him to barge in like that. And it puts the Commodore in an awkward position."

"Commodore Norrington hates pirates with a passion," Elizabeth said. "If Jack was an average man in Port Royal then he would like him."

"That's not for you to say. I would just like a warning next time your…friend decides to show up."

"I didn't know he was coming!" Elizabeth declared. "But he came to see me on my wedding day. He is our guest and we should treat him with respect and not like some criminal!"

"He is a criminal." Governor Swann sighed. "Don't worry Elizabeth, I won't let Commodore Norrington arrest him or do anything to upset your happy day. Just please, refrain him from making a fool out of our city."

"Thank you father!" Elizabeth kissed her father on the cheek.

The Governor grabbed the hands of his daughter and looked at the giant diamond on her left hand.

"That's a large rock for a blacksmith don't you think?"

Elizabeth eyed her father wearily. "What are you saying?"

"I mean, how could someone like him afford that?"

"Love and money have nothing to do with each other. I think it's a beautiful ring."

"Oh it's beautiful," Governor Swann agreed. "Are you sure it isn't…stolen? I mean he is a pirate too…"

"Father! How could you say something like that about Will? Will loves me and that's all that matters! He's a good man and someone you admired until you found out he was the son of Bootstrap Bill. He does everything possible to make me happy and no I don't believe this ring is stolen."

"Elizabeth I wasn't accusing, I was just saying…"

"I know what you were saying!" Elizabeth softened her tone a little and sighed. "I know you wanted me to be with someone like James Norrington. You think I'm safer with him than Will. But, I feel safe with Will and he makes me happy. Please understand that."

Governor Swann smiled warmly at his daughter. "You look like your mother right now. Seeing you happy brings joy in my life like you can't imagine."

Elizabeth smiled and hugged her father. "Thanks!"

"Oh, and I have asked the boy to fix the hinges on my door now for quite some time. Do you think you could urge him to get on it? I know nobody can do the job better than him."

Elizabeth giggled. "Of course!"

* * *

Will leaned against a stone wall watching Elizabeth talk to her father.

"What do you suppose she's saying?"

"Hmm?" Jack hummed looking up. "Sorry mate I'd almost falling asleep. Too much rum, eh?"

"Anyways," Will said turning his attention to Jack. "What about the ring?"

"Aye, the ring! Ok son get comfortable this might take away. Ok, you see a long, long, time ago there was this man…oh what was his name?"

Jack scratched his black scruffy goatee thinking hard.

"Oh well the name isn't important. Anyways, this man created two gems. They looked just like diamonds. You see that ring you gave Elizabeth isn't a diamond. It's man made from a secret substance. This man that I can't remember his name found a notorious treasure searched for decades by pirates from all around. He found it in Egypt. It contained this substance he used to create the two rings. Do ye follow so far?"

"I think so," Will said. "Some pirate a long time ago created two rings."

"Yea, anyways, he put one ring on each finger. These rings contained unimaginable powers. His ship, The Bloody Star, was known as the most powerful ship in it's time mostly because of those rings. But, the catch was, he could only use the powers in the moonlight."

"What's up with pirates, curses, and moonlight?" Will asked.

Jack shrugged. "They don't call 'em curses for nothing. Now anyways, soon all the surrounding pirates learned of the rings and went after them. But, he fought them off easily and became known as one of the most powerful pirates ever. I really wish I could remember the man's name…"

"Well?" Will said loudly. "Get to the part where this effects Elizabeth and myself!"

"Ok hold on, I'm getting there mate. So anyways, one night a band of pirates raided his ship. He was fighting them off but there was a lunar eclipse that night. So, the rings didn't work and his family was killed along with this crew. But, somehow he escaped along with the Bloody Star. He put a curse on the rings and tossed them in the ocean."

"What's the curse?" Will asked.

"That anyone who wears the rings shall loose who they hold most dearly to them during the next lunar eclipse."

Will eye's widened. "You mean I'm going to die at the next lunar eclipse?"

"Yea," Jack said flatly.

"Well, how do you reverse the curse?"

"Umm…" Jack's voice trailed off. "I'm not sure about that one…"

"Jack!" Will said. "You have to know!"

Jack sighed. "I don't know…but I might know someone who does, savvy?"

Will winced. "Tortuga?"

Jack grinned. "Tortuga."

Elizabeth left her father and ran over to Will and Jack. "So what's all this talk about a curse?"

Jack quickly explained everything to Elizabeth as he had to Will a few minutes ago.

"That's crazy Jack!" Elizabeth said.

Jack shrugged. "Maybe, but you're the one wearing the ring that whats-his-name made."

Jack looked up at the beautiful sky pondering the ring.

"He was a good man and a good pirate. He's very famous and every pirate has heard of him. I just wish I could remember his name…"

"So how do we get rid of his curse?" Elizabeth asked. She frantically walked in front of Jack and tugged on his vest. "What do we do?"

"Don't panic love," Jack said. "Will and I will sail to Tortuga and find out how to get that little diamond of your little hand."

"Tortuga? I want to go," Elizabeth declared.

"Elizabeth no," Will protested. "This isn't your kind of place."

"Not my kind of place? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Uh…well…umm…" Will turned to Jack.

"What your little google bear is trying to say is that Tortuga isn't the best place for a lady to be," Jack said grinning.

"I don't care. I'm going."

Jack raised his eye brows at Will. "You're wife lad."

Will sighed. "Ok…but stay close to me."

"I survived being kidnapped and cut by Barbossa, I think I can survive a little madness in a strange town."

"Aye, to the Pearl!" Jack said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Cursed Rings**

**Chapter 3: Stormy Weather**

**Chapter Quote:**

_Someone is loaded to the gunwhales! – Mr. Gibbs_

Elizabeth glanced down at her snow white wedding gown and then at the Black Pearl in the near distance. She gave Will an uncertain look as he began to follow Jack to the ship.

"Will, I think we should change first."

Will turned around and then looked down at his own wedding clothes. He had almost forgotten. He glanced back at Jack and nodded.

"I think she's right. We have other clothes in the carriage."

"Hurry up then," Jack said. "Your friend Norrington won't like me hanging around here all day."

Jack watched the two run off until they disappeared from his sight. The ceremony was still going on and Jack could hear the music and laughter.

The wind began to pick up somewhat and the waves started getting larger.

"Hey mate!" a voice called from behind Jack. "Have I seen you before?"

Murtogg and Mullroy walked up to Jack Sparrow and circled him a few times. Both guards were in red uniforms and were carrying guns.

"You're Jack Sparrow," Mullroy said with his eyes getting bigger. His lips formed a smile, remolding his chubby face.

"Well, if it isn't my old favorite guards on Port Royal!" Jack said with a little enthusiasm. He loved playing around with these guys.

"See," Murtogg said sarcastically. "I told you the Black Pearl was a real ship."

"I knew it was a real ship," Mullroy snapped.

"No you didn't. You said it wasn't real."

"I did not," Mullroy insisted.

"Yes you did," Murtogg snorted. "Just as the Bloody Star is a real ship."

Mullroy rolled his eyes. "The Bloody Star isn't real."

"Yes it is I've seen it."

"You've seen it? You haven't seen it," Mullroy laughed.

"Yes I have."

Jack cocked and eyebrow at the two upstanding citizens of Port Royal. "And they give these men guns…"

As Mullroy and Murtogg continued to argue, Jack saw Will and Elizabeth running toward him in the distance.

Elizabeth was now wearing a casual peach dress outlined in white lace. She let her curly caramel hair down. It bounced behind her as she ran.

Will simply changed into his work clothes. He had on a stained white shirt with a vest. He had on his casual black pants and boots.

Jack began easing away from the guards without notice as they continued to argue over stupid issues of the moment.

Jack motioned for Elizabeth and Will as they finally caught up to him. Leaving Port Royal behind, the three hopped aboard the Black Pearl and set sail to Tortuga.

Will and Elizabeth walked to the bow of the ship and watched the waves of the ocean. Mr. Gibbs walked up to them both with a smile on his face. He took a quit sip of rum the hid the container inside his vest. His beard was scraggly and his hair was damp and wild.

"Someone is loaded to the gunwhales!" Mr. Gibbs shouted with a large smile on his face.

He slapped Will on the back and shook him a bit. "It's been a while since I've seen you lad."

"You're drunk Mr. Gibbs," Will said nonchalantly.

Mr. Gibbs paused. "Aye, you're probably right." He took another sip of rum.

Jack walked a few feet behind Mr. Gibbs. His musketeer boots clicked on the wood as he walked. "Mr. Gibbs, bring to. You're not going on the Binnacle list just because you're drunk."

"Aye Cap'n," Mr. Gibbs said and went toward the sails.

Will turned to Jack. "What about the Bloody Star? I want to know more about this ship and his crew."

"Well," Jack hesitated. "It's more of a squadron than a ship."

Elizabeth turned sharply and looked at Jack. "Squadron?"

"Yes, squadron."

"How many then?" Will asked a little worried.

"About five or six," Jack said walking toward the stern.

"Five or six," Will and Elizabeth said in unison.

Will's eyes encircled the Black Pearl.

"Is the Bloody Star a warship?"

"I don't know. I've never seen it," Jack admitted.

"Then how do you know it exists?" Elizabeth chimed in.

"Stories love." Jack swaggered a bit over some holystone but finally reached the stern of the ship. He glanced out at sea as if looking for something.

"Do you know anything about the ship? It's crew? The captain?" Will asked desperately.

"All I know is that the ship's flag is black with a red skeleton on it," Jack said leaning on the edge of the ship. "I might have seen it once when I was younger."

The tone of Jack's voice as he referred to his youth gave Will and Elizabeth chills. There was a mixture of animosity and sadness. Two emotions that didn't set well together at all.

Elizabeth placed a gentle hand on Will's shoulder. "I'm worried about him."

Will glanced at Jack and then back at his newly wife. "We have other things to worry about now."

* * *

"And this is Tortuga," Jack said proudly as they left the ship and entered the island.

"This is the great place?" Elizabeth said dully looking around. Most of the people were drunk. Prostitutes were running around clear as day. Even a few cross dressers were walking around with large mugs of rum.

"This place is a disaster," Elizabeth said.

"This is one of the greatest places in the Caribbean," Jack said defending the dump.

A pretty petite woman wearing a red revealing dress caught Jack's eye. "Oh that's Scarlet! Don't let her see me…let's go."

Scarlet's face looked rough as a hint of a hard life. She didn't seem to notice Jack as she was too busy talking to a large man with no shirt on.

Jack ducked and walked quickly behind a group of people trying to hide himself from the hooker's view.

Will and Elizabeth followed walking at their own pace until they came to an old run down tavern.

"This looks familiar," Will commented.

Elizabeth looked at him funny. "What?"

Jack pointed to the entrance. "In here."

Will walked in front of Elizabeth. "Be careful. People in here are barbarians."

Several fights were going on inside the tavern. Chairs were being broke and tables were being knocked over.

A woman in an older style yellow dress walked up to Jack and slapped him across the face. Her blue eyes were blazing. Most of her curly blond hair that sat on top of her head had fallen.

Elizabeth gasped.

"He's use to it," Will said grinning.

Jack rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?"

"You promised several weeks ago now that you got the Black Pearl back to take me for a cruise in it."

"Oh yea…"

"I haven't seen you in weeks. The last time I did see you was with that scalawag Scarlet."

"Giselle I'm sorry," Jack said giving her big brown puppy dog eyes.

Giselle huffed then looked behind Jack and saw Will and Elizabeth.

"Oh Will I remember you." She smiled a little. "I'm glad Jack didn't kill you dragging you all over the Caribbean chasing that ship and that awful pirate Barbossa. And you must be Elizabeth. You're alright as well. That's good. What can I get you to drink?"

"Things would have gone smoothly if everyone would have stuck to my plan instead of doing something stupid," Jack said looking at Will.

"Do you work here?" Elizabeth asked Giselle ignoring Jack and Will.

"Mm hmm. It's a good job too. The tips make the pay much better. And I get to hear every story that's happened at sea."

"Speaking of which," Jack said wrapping his arm around Giselle and walking her over to a table. He pulled a chair out for her and waited for her to sit down. Once she did, he sat down beside her and Will and Elizabeth followed.

"What do you know about the Bloody Star?" Jack had an unusual serious look on his face and Giselle knew he meant business.

"Well," she began. "The tales of the Bloody Star are much like the ones of the Pearl back when Barbossa was captain. The flag intimidates even the evilest of enemies. The canons leave nothing behind but a fire. When the Bloody Stars attack…there is hardly ever a survivor. A man by the name of Jonathan Stone is the captain of the ship as we speak. The tales of him are even more horrible. The moisture of his kiss is as of the venom of a snake. His eyes glaze with pure evil. His body is a temple of disaster."

Giselle's words frightened Will and Elizabeth but seemed to fascinate Jack.

"You said Bloody Stars," Elizabeth interrupted Giselle. "So they are a squadron?"

"Yes," Giselle said sighing. "But, generally they don't sail together. Captain Stone has gathered many followers over the years. His crews are large and he has enough to actually take care of that many ships. The original Bloody Star of course was designed and cared for by Richard Shaw. Good man."

"Richard Shaw!" Jack said loudly. "That's the man I was trying to think of. That's the one. He's the creator of the rings."

"The rings," Will said. "Those are actually our most concern. You see my wife's wedding ring is actually one of the cursed rings. We would really appreciate it if you could give us any information at all."

"Oh my," Giselle said starring at the ring. "I'm not sure how much help I will be at this. But, I will tell you everything I know. You see years ago Richard Shaw created two of these identical rings. It was from a mystic gold substance found in an Egyptian treasure. But, unlike most pirates at his time, Shaw didn't desire large amounts of gold and silver. He simply loved his ship, which at the time was the fastest ship in the Caribbean. He had the largest canons as well so many feared his ship. That's actually how it got its name. All the blood it caused under the stars."

"Do you know how to get rid of the curse?" Will asked.

Giselle sighed. "I'm not that sure Will. You see, when Richard Shaw cursed these rings he was in a lot of pain and anger. After his crew was killed along with his family those rings and that ship were the only things he had left. The only reason he was alive was because of those rings. He saw that as a curse. His entire life he built was destroyed. It was destroyed because greedy pirates desired those enchanted rings. He tossed them into the ocean. Anyone who places a ring on their finger is automatically cursed. Their most loved ones will die at the next lunar eclipse. Like his family and crew died because of the lunar eclipse."

"Yes," Elizabeth said sadly. "Jack explained to us about the lunar eclipse and how he lost it all because of that."

"Yes. No moon light no magic. But, as long as you have that ring on, you can use its power. That was Shaw's intentions. If you are willing to pay the price of loosing everything just to have power, then it's yours. He figured if your heart was that black, then there was no hope for you."

"But what do we need to get this ring off of Elizabeth's finger?" Will said slamming his fist down on the table.

Giselle bit her bottom lip. "I haven't really heard any cures for this curse."

The sound of high winds made all four of them look out the window of the tavern. The waves were very high now and rain began to pour down.

"Oh no the weather," Elizabeth said. "It looks like it's only going to get worse. We can't go out in that."

"It's not so bad—" Will's words were stopped by the intense flash of lightening and the loud burst of thunder.

"Well," Giselle said. "I do know who desires the rings. And that's Captain Stone himself. He's looking for them and if he finds out you have one, then he'll stop at nothing to get it. And…I have heard some of the pirates that come in here say he knows the secret of Shaw's curse. He knows how to get that ring off your finger and use it for himself. But, going to Captain Stone is way too risky. You're better off sailing these seas trying to find the cure yourself."

Elizabeth stood up. "I'll risk everything to make sure Will is safe."

Will stood up. "Elizabeth no. I don't want you to risk your life to save mine. I'm sure there is another way. Maybe someone around here has heard something about this curse. Maybe Jack knows somebody."

"Curses are his thing," Giselle mumbled.

Jack stood up. "I'll see what I can do mate."

But what none of them knew was that Captain Stone himself was in Tortuga and wasn't far from them.

**A**/**N**: Thanks for all the reviews! This is actually one of the first stories I've ever written. I'm glad you all like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Cursed Rings**

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped**

**Chapter Quote:**

_Most call me Eagle Eye, but you have probably heard of me as Captain Jonathan Stone. – Captain Stone_

Jack Sparrow pulled out a bronze colored new sea service pistol. It shined in the light and looked to weigh about four to six pounds.

"I got me a new pistol," Jack said grinning. "After killing Barbossa I saw no reason to hang on to the other one."

"How about for luck?" Will asked.

"Aye, there is no luck lad. It's all about what a man can do and what a man can't do. Did I already explain this to you?"

Will turned and stared about the window of the tavern. "Shouldn't we be leaving this place?"

Jack scanned the room then turned back to Will. "Where is your fair lady?"

"Elizabeth?" Will said standing up. "Where did she go? I thought she was with Giselle."

Jack let out a laugh. "Then she wasn't in very good hands."

"Put that thing away and help me find her," Will said running out of the tavern.

Jack admired his pistol one last time then tied this pistol to his belt so he wouldn't lose it. He made his way out of the tavern and looked for Will. But, all he saw was the people of Tortuga walking the streets, ignoring the storm. Jack stood under the tavern's canopy and was sheltered from the rain.

"Jack?" a female voice said.

Jack turned around. "Yes? Ah! Scarlet!"

Scarlet smiled up at Jack. She wore a very inappropriate low cut blood red dress. She made sure Jack could see her breasts showing. But, no matter how much she smiled or revealed body parts, she couldn't hide the features on her face that hinted of a rough life.

"So what are you doing here back at Tortuga?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be out sailing the seas of the Black Pearl?"

"And I'm fixing to do that as soon as I find Elizabeth. Have you seen her? Kind of tall, peach dress, long brownish hair…"

"Hmph! Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to discuss another woman while a lady is talking to you?" Scarlet placed her hands on her hips and frowned at Jack.

"Uh."

"Anyways, your new fancy went that way," Scarlet said pointing.

"Oh she isn't with me," Jack explained. "She's Will's wife."

"Oh," Scarlet's face lit up. "Well that's different then."

"Was she with Giselle? Did you notice?"

Scarlet let out an angry sigh. "It's always about here isn't it?" Scarlet stormed off. Her heels clicked on the wood of the tavern's floor.

Scarlet and Giselle had never been friends. When Jack came to Tortuga he had gotten into a rocky relationship with Giselle. Then, after they broke it off he began seeing Scarlet regular. After a while Jack just went back and forth to each woman behind their backs. But, once they found out about each other, their jealousy got the best of them. Giselle and Scarlet hated each other with a passion.

The rain and wind didn't die down. The waves picked up and thunder and lightening filled everyone's ears.

Jack looked out at the town and decided to sit on a wooden chair and wait for the rain to stop before he went and looked for Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth had gotten separated from Giselle as they were looking for someone of knowledge of the curse. Elizabeth looked down at her ring. It was too bad that it was cursed because it was beautiful.

Elizabeth had only stepped out of the tavern for a second. She then went back inside, but couldn't see Will or Jack anywhere.

"Hello miss," a large man with a husky voice said sitting down beside Elizabeth. "Someone as fine as you shouldn't be in a place like this. Especially not alone."

Elizabeth halfway smiled. "I'm not alone. I just can't find the people I came here with. I'm sure they'll be back any second."

The man had an eye patch over his left eye. His hair was black and damp from the weather apparently. His clothes were very fashionable and neat. He looked much like a gentleman. His linen shirt and coat looked very expensive.

"May I ask your name?" he asked.

"Elizabeth Turner."

"Well Miss Turner you better take care of yourself. There are a lot of bad people on this island. I think the storm is finally coming to a stop, why don't you try to find your friends?"

Elizabeth stood up as the man did. "I guess your right."

They exited the tavern from the back, not running into Jack, who was in the front. The man pulled out an umbrella and opened it to shield Elizabeth from getting wet.

"So who are you?" Elizabeth finally asked.

"Most call me Eagle Eye, but you have probably heard of me as Captain Jonathan Stone."

Elizabeth gasped.

Captain Stone smiled revealing several golden and rotten teeth. He pulled out a cutlass and stuck it to Elizabeth's back. "Just keep walking missy. I'm not going to harm you."

Captain Stone led Elizabeth to a large galleon warship. It had a black flag with a red skeleton flying from it.

"The Bloody Star," Elizabeth said in awe.

"Aye, isn't she a beauty? Wait until you see the other four."

Captain Stone forced Elizabeth aboard the ship. She noticed the storm had died down a lot and the thunder seemed farther away. Elizabeth had hoped the storm would pick up so it would be too dangerous to sail.

Elizabeth thought she heard Will's voice in the distance.

"Will!" she screamed.

Captain Stone wouldn't allow her to look back. "Keep movin'"

Before Elizabeth knew it, she was forced into a room below deck and the Bloody Star had set sail. Thoughts of the Black Pearl and Barbossa filled her mind. This wasn't how she had hoped to spend her honeymoon.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth asked Captain Stone.

Elizabeth was sitting at the table with all kind of food on front of her. Captain Stone sat across from her. The room was dark and they were alone.

"I think you know what I want."

"I can't get the ring off! I promise it won't come off," Elizabeth cried.

"I know it won't come off," Captain Stone said calmly. "That's why we have to make it come off. The next lunar eclipse is in three days you know."

Elizabeth gasped. "Will."

"Aye Will? I take it he's the one to die at the eclipse."

Elizabeth looked down.

"Well you just helped yourself by coming aboard my ship Miss Turner. And that young boy knows you're here so he'll be looking for you no doubt."

"How did I help myself?" Elizabeth said with anger in her tone.

"Because I know how to get rid of the curse," he said with a sly grin. "Now that I have the last ring, I can get started."

"Last ring?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Aye, you have the other ring. The other young woman who had the first ring has already made a deal with me to let me help her in exchange for the ring. Will you let me help you? All I want is the ring."

"Will you promise not to harm me or Will?"

"Of course. I have no use for either of you."

"Ok deal."

"Perfect." Stone smiled evilly.


End file.
